bloblefandomcom-20200213-history
Change Log
Bloble Updates Planned Features: *Ability to Capture Locations *More Towers & Units *Base Skins: Flags and Political Icons *Add commander upgrades Bloble Changelog v0.5.0 (11/12/2016) '' Current Update'' *Added several new Skins *Buffed Siege Ram v0.4.9 (9/12/2016) *Added more Skins *Slightly increased siege ram speed *Increased Siege ram HP v0.4.8 (8/12/2016) *Fixed placement bug for outer towers *Increased Factory and Barracks Health *Added siege Factory Upgrade to Barracks *Added Siege Tank unit: Very Strong but low HP *Increased starting points to 1000 *Increased max points to 6000 v0.4.7 (6/12/2016) *Added more Skins *Walls can be placed anywhere in your area now *Increased Tank Space to 15 *Buffed gatlin range again *Added Micro Generator Wall Upgrade back v0.4.6 (5/12/2016) *Added Skins: (More coming soon. Please request them on Reddit or twitter) (Brazil isn't easy to do) *If your name is unknown is no longer shows up in game *Buffed anti-tank reload time *Nerfed Tank Speed *Added more featured YouTubers *Removed donation button *Removed more games link (moving this to another section) v0.4.5 (4/12/2016) *Added more featured YouTubers *Buffed Anti-Tank range *Spawn protection is now infinite but you can't score whilst spawn protected *Fixed but where you get negative points *Optimized CPU for collision logic v0.4.4 (1/12/2016) *Optimized server CPU *Reduced bandwidth *Fixed issue where all units you've ever seen send data to you *Buffed Gatlin gun range *Buffed basic wall HP *Fixed positioning issues of ranged units v0.4.3 (30/11/2016) *Commander no longer spawns at start (Must be bought) *Bug Fixes v0.4.2 (29/11/2016) (SORRY FOR THE SERVER RESTARTS): *Fixed memory issue on Server *Removed some logging from server *Fixed server quad tree issue v0.4.1 (29/11/2016): *Fixed Collision Issues v0.40 (29/11/2016): *Extended Spawn protection to 6 minutes *Added Quad Trees to Optimize Collisions *Buffed "Great Leadership" to give 10 population *House now provides 3 extra population *Tanks now take up 10 Slots *Soldiers now take up 2 slots *Removed speed randomization amongst units v0.39 (28/11/2016): *Added 1 Upgrade to Commander: (More coming soon) *Added more advanced targeting for ranged units (right click on target you want to shoot) *Improved general Targeting logic *Improved Unit Position prediction *Increased Starting points *Decreased spawn protection a bit *Increased Tank Space *Server CPU Optimization v0.38 (28/11/2016): *Resized Spikes to prevent space issues *Added Subscribe button for featured channel *Added Google Site Index *Added donate button *Adjusted meta Tags v0.37 (27/11/2016): *Fixed Scoring when killing a player (Again) *You now get 50% of a players score when damaging them *Fixed interpolation issues *Tanks only take up 6 spaces now *You can now buy back your commander from your main base v0.36 (26/11/2016): *Fixed Unit Interpolation *Optimized Server CPU some more *Fixed cloaking issues *Fixed camera issues after pressing any button v0.35 (26/11/2016): *Killing a Player now awards you 20% of their total score *Fixed Score formatting *You can now click on any base to see some info *Increased Tank Space to 10 *Fixed some server issues *Cloaked units now regen cloak when entering your base *Added basic chat spam filter *Extended Base spacing some more v0.34 (26/11/2016): *CPU Optimizations on server *Player Base size no longer has a minimum *Fixed Kick timer on chat *Cloaked Units now use the background color *Unit Limits now work across all units (Soldiers & Tanks share the same cap) *Fixed Camera issues while building *Increased Spacing between bases *Added trees that you can hide your units in v0.33 (25/11/2016): *Increased Spawn Protection *Added Spotter Turret upgrade to Ranged turret *Fixed Unit Selection issue with over 100 Units *Changed the way Power Armor looks *When your armory is destroyed or sold you now lose all upgrades you bought from it *Added Hotkey Selection Back 1-7 *Raised Power Limit to 5000 *Added cloak upgrade to armory (cloak is lifted when a unit takes damage) *Added a basic Chat (Hide & Show with T key or by pressing the chatbox) v0.32 (24/11/2016): *Bug Fixes v0.31 (24/11/2016): *Removed Build Limits on several Towers *Reduced Build Size a Little *You can now click on your main base *Bug Fixes on Server Side v0.30 (24/11/2016): *Fixed Server Lag issues *Spawn Protection is now only disabled when your units leave the base *Added Multiple Regions v0.29 (23/11/2016): *Added Commander Unit *Fixed single unit targeting (Now goes directly to mouse) *Units will now move to a center point when attacking *Increased soldier speed *Fixed Scrolling Issues *Added Tank Cannon Upgrade to Armory *You can now right click whilst selecting barracks to set a target point for new units v0.28 (23/11/2016): *Buffed Turrets *Increased Spawn Protection Radius *Increased Base HP v0.27 (22/11/2016): *Added Featured Youtuber to menu *Cleaned up Menu CSS a bit *Pressing Q now selects all of your units *Fixed some server issues v0.26 (22/11/2016): *Added Armory which allows unit upgrades (More coming soon) *Added hover info on upgrades *Reduced Initial Load Size of unit information *Bug Fixes *Reduced Generator Cost to 50 *Added some new Colors v0.25 (22/11/2016): *Fixed bug where units don't damage players *Fixed bug where turrets don't shoot units *Optimized Targeting and Collisions *Increased Spike Cost *Reduced Gatlin Turret Range *Increased distance between players v0.24 (22/11/2016): *Added Max Power *Added Unit Collisions *Added Houses (Increases the number of soldiers you can have) v0.23 (21/11/2016): *Extended Spawn Protection *Soldiers are now controllable even when they enter the enemy base *Units will now only go into formation when not attacking anything *Added some variation to unit speed to make it look more like a swarm *You can now also hide units inside your own base *You can no longer open multiple tabs *Optimized server CPU usage to reduce cost v0.22 (21/11/2016): *Renamed points to power *Generators now generate more power *Added Multi selector tool (Drag mouse to use) *Disabled Base Selection *Multi-Selector tool reduces range circle radius for better visibility *You can now sell multiple units or towers *Fixed Bug when Upgrades would push a tower outside of build range *You can now select units by dragging your mouse. You can then move them by right clicking anywhere on the map *Disabled Soldier to Soldier Collisions for now (I need to optimize this) *Fixed Bug where turrets wouldn't shoot nearby enemies *Slightly increased distance between players v0.21 (20/11/2016): *Extended Spawn protection *Added Gatlin Turret Upgrade *Added Base Selection: (This will be used for the base upgrades) *Increased Starting Points to 200 *Bug Fixes on Server Side v0.20 (20/11/2016): *Added Leave confirmation *Decreased Cooldowns for both units *Added new Upgrades *You can no longer build in the area below your base when it gets smaller *Tanks do a lot more Damage to bases *Fixed Blurry Icons *Anti-Tank Gun now targets tanks first v0.19 (19/11/2016): *Fixed Rotation for Power Plant *You can also use right click to deselect any selected or active unit *Added 2 new Upgrades to Sniper Tower *Fixed Lag Spike Issues v0.18 (19/11/2016): *Fixed Upgrade bug where it wouldn't work *Added new Upgrades *Bug Fix For Leaderboard *Spawn Bug Fix v0.17 (19/11/2016): *Added Upgrade System (More Coming Soon) *Increased spawn protection *Further Balancing *Updated Hover logic *Increased Limits for Some Towers *Escape Key now Deselects: Active or Selected units *You can now press C to return the camera to your base v0.16 (19/11/2016): *Increased spawn protection *Further Balancing v0.15 (18/11/2016): *Rebalancing of several towers *Removed cooldowns from Towers *Renamed Factory to Barracks *You can now click on any placed tower to select it *You can sell any selected tower by pressing delete or the sell button (Get 1/2 of buy price back) v0.14 (18/11/2016): *Added Wall Back (They are on outside now) *Added Limits to certain towers *Added Cooldowns to all Towers and Units *Generators now generate more points *You can now select units with number keys 1-0 *Several Bug Fixes v0.13 (17/11/2016): *You now spawn with 150 Points *Several Bug Fixes *Optimizations on server side *Buffed Generators *Buffed Tank HP *Your base is now larger to begin with *Added Factory that generates Soldiers *Removed Wall v0.12 (17/11/2016): *Increased spawn Protection to 2 minutes *Added time-based path logic (Fixes false unit positioning) *Balancing *Towers no longer spawn in reload state *Bug Fixes v0.11 (17/11/2016): *Units can now collide with each other *Buffed Wall HP *Added Spawn Protection *You now get Points for killing units *Reduced Cost of Soldiers to 5 *Added Favicon *Increased Tank Cost *Fixed Server Crash Issues *No name is now shown as unknown *Fixed HTML injection on leaderboard *Optimizations on Server Side v0.1 (16/11/2016): *Initial Beta Release (Some Bugs are Expected) Category:Gameplay